Slimer
Slimer is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71241 Fun Pack for the Ghostbusters franchise. Background Slimer was a legendary ghost to all on the original staff of the Sedgewick Hotel. His usual territory was the twelfth floor, but his outings were usually non-violent and simply involved eating food. As a result, the hotel was able to keep a lid on the supernatural problems (for a while). For some reason, Gozer's approaching time of arrival provoked Slimer (and many other ghosts) into being much more active than usual. Eventually the staff couldn't keep the ghost a secret anymore and called the Ghostbusters. However, the Ghostbusters had not yet fully tested their equipment and weren't completely prepared for a full capture. Ray was the first to find Slimer, but missed him and Slimer escaped into the next hall, where he slimed Peter Venkman. After many errant shots and the resulting destruction, Slimer flew into the Alhambra Ballroom where the Ghostbusters made another attempt at capture. Though Slimer is at first tossed around by some more missed shots, the Ghostbusters eventually manage to get him in the streams. Slimer was then caught in the Trap and put in the storage facility. However, he was released with the many other ghosts when the storage facility was shut down by Walter Peck. Slimer occupied a hot dog cart on on 1221 Avenue of the Americas in front of the Rockefeller Plaza. When the Hot Dog Vendor opened the cart, he was naturally shocked to see a ghost. After the Ghostbusters defeated Gozer and left Central Park West, Slimer was sighted in the area. Dimensions Crisis In The Phantom Zone, when Batman, Wyldstyle & Gandalf arrived, they were attacked by Slimer. In Ghostbusters, Slimer was the main antagonist of this level adapting it from the movie. World [[Ghostbusters|'Ghostbusters']]: New York Abilities * Hazard Cleaner * Hazard Protection * Sonar Smash * Underwater Swimming * Boomerang * Flight * Illumination * Mini Access Ability Quests * Sewer Guide Trivia *He was originally leaked on the Ghost… busted! achievement. *He was said to be 'The Ghost of John Belushi' by Ray Stantz's portrayer Dan Aykroyd, due to Belushi dying before getting to play Peter Venkman (as originally planned) before the film went to pre-production. *He is voiced by Frank Welker, who previously voiced him in The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer and the Real Ghostbusters. Frank reprises his role of Slimer, as well as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones in the game. **He was also previously voiced by Ivan Reitman, the director of Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. **And coincidentally, Troy Baker (who voices Batman in the game) voiced Slimer once in Ghostbusters: The Video Game in 2009. *Along with Louis Tully, Vigo, and Janine Melnitz, he has a substitute actor voicing him. *He is the third character that has the Hazard Cleaner Ability: Krusty the Clown and Aquaman are the other two. *Instead of riding vehicles, he possesses them. The same applies with gadgets. (Including ones like the Taunt-o-Vision, Companion Cube and Ghost Trap) *He is the only character that can swim & has the 'Sonar Smash' ability. *He also has a gadget called Slime Shooter, though, in the movies, he never used this gadget. Gallery References http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Slimer Category:Characters Category:Ghostbusters Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Ghostbusters Category:Index Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Wave 5 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Flight Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Mini Access Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Film Characters Category:2016 Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Physical Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Non-Vortech's Army